marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Benjamin Donovan (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Little Ben (son), Paul Donovan (brother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Harlem, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 7'5" | Weight = 398 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = formerly Lawyer criminal | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Steve Englehart; Billy Graham | First = Hero for Hire #14 | HistoryText = Early Life Benjamin "Big Ben" Donovan was a resident in Harlem, New York City. Due to his large size he regularly got into trouble. He studied Law and became a local lawyer to the people of Harlem. Mrs. Jenks hired Donovan to settle the last of her late husband's affairs. The two went on a date, but he got drunk and when he made his advances, she fled. Luke Cage She ran to the Gem Theater to find Luke Cage for help. While intoxicated Ben Donavan angrily attacked LCage mistakenly thinking the "Hero for Hire" was involved with Mrs. Jenks. He held his own against cage knocking him down a few times but eventually Cage took him out with a single punch. Afterwards, when he sobered up the two became friends and Donavan served as a competent lawyer to Cage. To repay Cage, Donovan performed legal services for him. At Cage's request, Donovan put a "tail" on the Hero for Hire that brought authorities onto the scene to help him subdue Billy Bob Rackham, Shades, and Comanche. Donovan took the job of Claire Temple's lawyer, clearing her of a murder charge. Maggia Donovan later became involved in drug trafficking with the Maggia. Donovan had become bitter in life, even hiring a sniper to successfully assassinate a policeman who had previously arrested him. When he tried to steal a massive shipment of drugs from the cartel, he tried to enlist Cage to help him. However, Big Ben quickly betrayed Cage to the the Maggia organization. The Maggia, with Ben Donovan in tow, defeated Cage, chained him, placed him in a coffin and briefly buried him in at Resthaven Cemetery. Iron Fist and Thunderbolt arrived just in time to save Donovan from his gangland execution by the Maggia. After defeating the crime thugs, Donovan repaid the two heroes by immediately turning his pistol on the pair. Cage literally emerged from his grave to stop Donovan. The speedster Thunderbolt shot and quickly disabled Donavan right before the hero died of his lethal radiation poisoning. The policeman Ben Donovan had killed was the brother of Wiliam Carver (Thunderbolt). It was the dying wish of William Carver to bring his brother's killer to justice. Tombstone Donovan started working for Tombstone, who had deals with the Serbian; Black Maria gang. The Marvel Knights were investigating their operations and Lincoln sent Donovan, Bullet and Bengal to stop them. He battled Daredevil and Black Widow who took him down using her Widow's Sting. Donovan and the other were swallowed up into Cloak's Darkforce Dimension and taken away. | Powers = | Abilities = * Donovan uses his natural large girth and substantial stength in combative situations. He also is sometimes equipped with 6 inch iron stack shoes. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Criminals Category:Lawyers Category:Street Fighting